cupheadfandomcom-20200223-history
Rugged Ridge
Rugged Ridge is one of two Run and Gun levels located on Inkwell Isle Three. It is based off of Greek mythology. You can start this level by interacting with the target on the ground on the western side of the area. This can be accessed by heading through the locked gate that opens after completing the Honeycomb Herald level. Enemies *Mountain Goats: A goat with a pickaxe. It will throw its pickaxe (that acts like a boomerang) at the player. A new goat descends from a rope a few seconds after you kill one. *Pyro Heads: These living balls of fire will circle platforms, dealing contact damage. They are indestructible. *Mountain Lions: At one location each in sections 1 and 3, there will be giant stone lions whose roars are able to push the player back, which could cause them to be damaged by enemies and/or fall off a ledge in section 1. * Sludge Monster: These monsters, which come in various sizes, will walk across the platform. The player must shoot them until the sludge monsters are killed, or jump over them. *Grim Jr's.: Tiny dragons (that look very much like Grim Matchstick) which spit fireballs at the player. Some of the fireballs can be parried. *Satyr: These satyrs (Half humans, half goats) will pop out of the dirt and skip towards the player. They skip as fast as the player's walking. *Face: This face spits oil at the player. One of the pieces of oil can be parried, allowing the player to jump over the face. It can also be destroyed. *Cyclops: A huge cyclops will start chasing the player later into the level. It can’t be hurt and will break platforms, much like the introduction to the boss Mecha Dragon from the game Mega Man 2. The player must do some platforming until they reach the end, where the cyclops seemingly trips and falls over into the pit he was walking in. Statues These are the statues you encounter during section 3: * A fork archer * A saucer * Another saucer * A (seemingly nude) chipped cup who is about to throw a saucer * The Legendary Chalice * A plate * A spoon * A podium with only one foot and half of another foot remaining (It is unknown who or what this statue would have represented.) * An old teapot * Another spoon carrying a stack of cups, in a pose similar to that of Atlas carrying Earth *Two unidentified soldiers wearing armor (or empty suits of armor) There are some statues which seem to correlate with characters in the game. For example: Chalice = Legendary Chalice Cup = Cuphead and/or Mugman Teapot = Elder Kettle At the beginning of the final section, a head can be seen, it is presumed this head belongs to one of the suits. Sections * The level starts off on a mountainous area with the mountain goats and scales that you need to on balance to jump to the next platform. * The next section takes you on an elevator where the player has no choice but to survive until the platform hits the floor. * The next section will take the player across a grassy area with satyrs and medieval-styled walls with faces that will shoot oil at the player. In the background, statues can be seen of plates, cups, and other utensils (one of which seems to be of the Legendary Chalice), all leading one to believe that the ruined area may have some connection to Cuphead and Mugman’s origins. * The final section will have the player in what looks like an abandoned cathedral. The player must jump from platform to platform to escape the cyclops chasing them, due to it claiming that it is the "guardian" of this land. Adorned on the walls of the abandoned cathedral are decorative shields displaying an image of what appears to be Cuphead's straw floating in water. Underneath is written "Calix animi", which is Latin for "Chalice of Courage." Gallery Lv3-2 goat axeman attack eyesdown 0031.png|''Mountain Goat sprite'' Fullbodycyclops.png|''Cyclops sprite (unused)'' Baby_dragon_sprite.png|''Grim Jr. sprite'' Mudman_sprite.png|''Sludge Monster sprite'' Satyr_sprite.png|''Satyr sprite'' Pyro_head_sprite.png|''Pyro Head sprites'' Rock_Lion_sprite.png|''Mountain Lion sprites'' Scales_sprite.png|''Scale sprite'' Wall_sprite.png|''Face sprite'' Calix_animi_image.png|''The'' Calix Animi emblem Statue_chalice.png|''A statue of the Legendary Chalice'' Statue_kettle.png|''A statue of an old teapot'' Statue_plate.png|''A statue of a saucer'' Statue_plate2.png|''A second statue of a saucer'' Statue_cup.png|''A statue of a cup about to throw a discus'' Statue_fork.png|''A broken statue of a fork archer'' Statue_spoon.png|''A statue of a spoon carrying three cups'' Statue_sauce_boat.png|''A broken statue of an unidentifiable spoon-like figure'' Statue_knight.png|''A statue of a knight or suit of armor'' Cyclops.png|The Cyclops running CyclopsTrip.png|The Cyclops tripping E755D24A-D48A-408C-8A5A-115D6FE97768.png|Fire balls 0B5D413A-0BC0-4E7C-BC28-FAC3D5E5E8F9.png|A spinning pick axe Trivia * This is the only Run 'n' Gun level in which the Mini-Boss can't be killed by being shot. * This is the only Run 'n' Gun level to have two different death quotes. * The Cyclops enemy's death line says 'fee fi fo fum', like the giant in the famous children's fairytale "Jack and the Beanstalk". * The Cyclops may have been inspired by the cyclops from The 7th Voyage of Sinbad, which was animated in stop-motion by Ray Harryhausen. * Aside from the Grim Jr’s. (who have the same influences as Grim Matchstick), two other characters appear to be influenced by characters from Silly Symphonies cartoons: ** Pyro Heads: The Flame from "The Moth and the Flame" ** Satyrs: Pan from "Playful Pan" * The statues in this Run 'n' Gun level are confirmed to be ancestors of the cup family (Cuphead, Mugman, etc.), except for the Legendary Chalice and the cutlery. Category:Levels Category:Run 'n Gun levels Category:Inkwell Isle 3 Category:Inkwell Isle 3 levels Category:Inkwell Isle 3 Run 'n Gun levels